


8th of July

by LlamaKingWrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Other, Strap-Ons, dildos were called dildos in the XVth century i did my research ok, magic toys of course, our nadi girl being spoiled like she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaKingWrites/pseuds/LlamaKingWrites
Summary: Happy birthday Nadia ily





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluff part, smut in ch 2 ;)

Nadia merely sighs when you shake her shoulder gently, and nuzzles against the pillow. You know it takes more than that to wake her up, so you lean in and kiss her cheek, then her forehead, and finally, when you press your lips on her ear lobe, she opens her eyes.

“That tickled, you know.”

A dozen kisses later, she lifts herself higher on the pillow and pulls you into her arms. It seems only now she notices you’re fully dressed, and says “How come you’re awake so early? Portia hasn’t even brought the tea yet.”

“Oh, but she did,” you laugh, “About an hour ago.”

Nadia snaps in sitting position, hair sprawling over her face. “I beg your pardon?!” And when she looks out on the window, she sees the sun shining brightly over the city. “My love, I hope there is a good explanation for this.”

You chuckle and sit up next to her, brushing a purple strand over her shoulder and letting the touch linger. “Let’s see… yesterday it was the 7th…”

Her eyebrows slowly raise and she looks away for a moment. ‘Oh’ she says without words.

“Happy birthday, sleepy head.”

She tucks her face into the crook of your neck, arms wrapped around your shoulders tightly, and stays like that until you wonder if this is how she intends to spend the day. But when she finally murmurs “Thank you,” her voice is shaking and your heart drowns. She’s… she’s crying?

You grab both her shoulders gently and pull back to look at her face. Those two beautiful red eyes are full of tears and avoiding you, as if that would make her emotions less relevant.

“Nadia…?” Unaccustomed to seeing her so troubled, you hesitate, but ultimately your hands cup her cheeks. She smiles fondly and huffs, but then a whimper escapes her throat and she bursts into tears. This time you’re quick to take her in a tight embrace, one hand on the middle of her back, drawing her closer, and the other stroking her hair. “Nadia, baby… what’s wrong?”

“I’m so… glad,” She manages, “I’m so glad that you care.”

Some moments later she wipes her cheeks gracefully and though her lips are still trembling, she claims to be fine. She’d much rather brush this outburst away, you know that, but that won’t do. Not today.

“Honestly, what did you expect?” You ask. “For me to ignore what today is? I would never do that.”

“No,” She takes your hand and intertwines your fingers, caressing your thumb with hers. “But I… Well, I suppose I should have known you’d be so sweet. Yet, I must admit I’m not used to such attention.”

You give her an inquiring look and she starts playing with your fingers. “Lucio never even remembered my birthday.” She begins, with a sarcastic twitch in corner of her mouth, then stops, looking for the right words.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” You say, but she shakes her head and continues.

“He had someone else remember it for him, and he would then throw a grotesque party and… and give me all sorts of tacky gifts that I so despised…” You want to sneer, but you let her go on. “He bragged in front of the whole city about how important this day was for him, yet he never told _me_ that. I understood that was his way of displaying affection, but he never understood it wasn’t what I wanted.” Drawing her hand back, she inhales sharply and you’re unsure whether she wants to continue or not, but then adds, almost laughing: “I’ve never been loved in this way until now.”

Upset, you take her hand back in yours and press a kiss on it. “Happy birthday, Nadia.” You rest your other hand on her nape and kiss her forehead. “Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday.” You cup her cheeks and seal your lips together once,“Happy birthday”, and twice, “...and happy birthday. There, I said it once for every year he didn’t.”

She stares at you wide-eyed and for a second you fear she might start crying again, but instead a sweet smile grows on face and her gaze softens. That’s a little better.

“Now, is a day off on your likings, or would you rather spend it working with your courtiers?” You tease, trying to keep her amused. She sniffs and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking.

“I called for the Praetor today…”

As if you didn’t take care of that! “I sent word that the Countess won’t be seeing anyone today.”

“I was also expected to discuss the Lazaret project with Julian this afternoon.”

“He won’t be able to make it either, unfortunately, because there’s party he must attend to."

*

“DIDI!” Nadia is nearly tackled down by Nazali as soon as she enters the salon. The doctor is clad in their usual travel outfit, not quite festive but comfortingly familiar, though in addition they now have a pink feather boa thrown about their shoulders.

“Birthday girl.” Nonchalantly follows Natiqa, who kisses her sister’s cheek affectionately and takes a moment to admire her hair.

In red overstuffed armchairs sit Asra, Muriel and Portia, all greeting her in their respective ways. Julian, who is posed in the center of the room, uncorks a bottle of wine loudly and the sound is followed Portia’s cheerful shriek and a collective “Happy birthday!”.

To all this Nadia is dumbfounded, unsure who is she supposed to turn to first, and glimpses over her shoulder to you, seeking help. Nazali spares her of the decision by wrapping an arm around her waist and takes her to her seat.

“Have you brought it?” You slide to Natiqa’s side. She discreetly draws out of her sleeve a small velvet pouch, and you transfer it quickly to your pocket, then the two of you walk to the others.

“WHO wants lemon cakes??”* Natiqa brings over a golden tray and Asra is the first one to answer the invitation. He takes two and offers Muriel one, who glimpses it skeptically, but accepts it.

Once seated, Nadia widens her eyes at you when no one’s looking then gives the first of the many genuine smiles she’d throw this afternoon. Feeling your heart swell, you can’t contain yourself and give her a peck on the cheek.

Nazali talks about their last journey and gives their sisters an update on Prakra’s affairs, Portia engages with Asra and Muriel in a conversation you can’t hear, but assume it’s about the cakes, and Julian notices Faust crawling up his leg. He lets out a short scream and starts kicking the air, waving his hand insistently at Asra. You come to aid and lend Faust a hand, who is clinging rather tight to the doctor’s boot, but abandons him to slither up to your elbow. “Hi,” you chuckle as she flickers her tongue at you. “Would you like to give Nadi a kiss?”

“Please tell me you are wearing that as a jest.” Nadia gestures at Nazali’s scarf. They run a hand through it fondly and grin.

The sheer concern on her face disappears when her gaze falls on Faust, peeping over her shoulder. “Why, hello there. Thank you for coming.”

You told the servants their assistance won’t be necessary and indeed, the small party atmosphere proves to be far more enjoyable for Nadia and the guests as well. You share stories, most of them about the Countess, who displays various shades of red depending on the nature of the said misadventures. And they grow more and more peculiar as the afternoon goes by and the number of empty bottles increases.

In the setting sun, you all descend to the gardens for a refreshing stroll. Passing the fountain, Asra remembers another birthday party at the palace where things ‘got a lot cheekier’ and ended ‘with some splashing’. He earns perhaps the deepest blush from Nadia, who, despite your insistences to elaborate on the subject, is quick to announce there will be no more tales.

“Shan’t we focus on the present?”

“The presents!” Portia claps.

Though you stated gifts aren’t a requirement, everyone brought a little something for the Countess, much to her desperation. The opening takes place on the veranda, where she expresses her utmost gratitude to the group for this pleasant surprise, and takes time to marvel at each gift.

“Muriel, this is gorgeous!” Nadia gasps, holding the small jewelry box he made for her. “Thank you, dear.”

“Asra gave me the idea…” Red colors his cheeks as Nazali and Natiqa come closer to examine the gift, but he’s also smiling. The Satrinavas show interest in his sculptures and he actually tries being polite, answering monosyllabically to their various questions about his material and methods.

Some time later, before dinner was served, Natiqa stands up abruptly and Muriel, who is seated next to her, moves his chair further away, frowning. All heads turn to her as she taps her nail on a glass.

“Oh my, you’re tall!” Portia muses.

“I know, right? Can you believe I’m the shortest of my sisters?”

“Tall…” She didn’t seem to hear her response.

Natiqa rememberers why she stood up, and raising her glass solemnly, she coughs and speaks. “I apologize for the interruption, but I believe we should have a toast for our beloved Nadia.” Everyone grabs their glasses and follows Prakran ambassador.

"Ever since I came here, to Vesuvia, I tried to fit as best I could into your world, sister. You are respected and loved, you have great friends, and not even your enemies are boring. I mean, The Devil? Whew. I must admit, life here is so much more animated than in good ol’ Prakra, where nothing ever goes wrong.Sometimes you must put down a fire and rebuild a city to know you’re alive.” Nazali giggles. “And this sweet magician,” Natiqa points at you and smirks, “You two have something so special I’d advise you to cling to it, but I know you know. What I’m trying to say is that you’ve grown. The little Satrinava princess scribbling about mechanical wings and pulleys is long gone.” You peek at Nadia and to your surprise, she smiles at the mention of her childhood self. “I’m looking at this beautiful, smart, passionate woman and I’m thinking, ‘where was I when she learnt to fly like this?’. Since you last visited home, you battled the plague, slept for three years, dealt with your undead goat husband and those things at the Masquerade, then you got married and saved your city. I wish I told you this when you needed it more, but I tell you now that our family is proud of you, Nadia. I am proud of you. I love you, and I hope every day of your life is full of love. May you bless us with your presence for many, many years to come, and may you drink with us for just as much.”

“For Didi!” Nazali beams.

“For the Countess!” Julian joins them.

After a ripple of clinking glass and best wishes, all the eyes move to you. The toast! Of course it was expected from you, why didn’t you think about that?

You stand up reluctantly and look your wife in the eye. “Uh, Nadia,” you feel heat rising to your cheeks and your mind goes blank, “I… I hope you didn’t hate this party.” In the silence that settled over the table, you clink your glass on hers. Then everyone bursts into laughter.

She leans towards you, resting a hand on your nape. “I didn’t,” She whispers in your ear then kisses you. You hear Portia saying “Awww”, then you kiss Nadia back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the diddly do in this one

Nadia’s laugh echoes like the sweetest melody on the palace hallways, dimly lit and yet unusually welcoming. Hand in hand, both a little unsure of your legs, you totter towards your bedroom, when you come across another pair of giggling figures.

“I-I’m showing Princess Natiqa the way to her chambers,” Portia rushes to explain, even though neither of you questioned anything.

Natiqa has been living in the palace since she took on the position of ambassador, months ago.

When the party finally came to an end, Nadia assured her guests there is a bed for everyone and that her friends are welcome to stay as long as they want, but no one felt like calling it a day. Nazali proposed to Julian they’d continue their medical talk on the veranda, Asra and Muriel decided to explore the garden, Portia and Natiqa ‘happened’ to run into each other in the halls and you and Nadia retired to her wing. 

You close the door behind you and take a moment to breathe out. Nadia disrobes of her shawl, leaving her beautiful shoulders exposed, and her movements put you at ease. You’re still smiling; it feels like you’ve been smiling forever and just now, more than ever before, you realize how happy you are. How happy she makes you.

“I love you so much.”

She laughs. “Are you drunk?”

Yes, on you, you mean to say, but that would result in some merciless teasing that isn’t part of the plan for tonight. Instead, you place your hands on her hips, and she imitates your pose.

“Did you enjoy today?”

“Of course, dear, it was absolutely lovely!” Nadia kisses your cheek. “However did you manage to bring Nazali? And Muriel?”

“I would have gathered your entire family, but I thought that’d be too much of a shock for you.”

You both sit at the edge of the bed, with your backs to the shining moon. Even the sky is clear of clouds and full of stars. She pulls you to her chest and you stay like that for a while, saying nothing, just breathing each other’s scent. 

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“I couldn’t have wished for more.” 

“Oh,” you make, sorrow in your voice. “Then I suppose I’ll have to get rid of all the ostentatious gifts I bought you.”

She grins and pushes you playfully, both of you falling on the mattress in the process. Once you stop giggling, you reach to your pocket and extract the pouch from Natiqa. “Except this one, maybe.”

Nadia gives you a cautious look, then takes the pouch from your palm and carefully pulls out a fine golden lace with a small emerald pendant. She gasps softly, her lips remaining parted, and she sits up, looking at the gift in the faint light. Her gaze switches from the jewelry to you, then back to the jewelry, and she studies the detailed cut of the emerald.

“I gave the gem to Natiqa and she had it made into a necklace.” You say when she stays silent. 

She hands it back to you and regains her composure, turning around expectantly. You brush her hair over a shoulder and press your lips on the skin of her nape before clasping the necklace. “Touch it,” you encourage her, and when she does, something glows green under your shirt. Intrigued, she pulls out the lace around your neck and reveals a similar emerald; the one she gave you when you first came at the palace.

“How?” She says, but quickly answers herself, “Magic, of course. I am married to a magician.”

You chuckle and enclose the pendant in your fist, making Nadia’s glow too. “It’s not like we’ll ever be parted for too long, but I thought I’d be a nice idea. To know when we need each other.” You barely finish the sentence and she wraps you in her arms so tight it feels like she wants you there forever. Not that you’d complain. 

“This is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received,” She whispers.

You play around with your necklaces a bit, joking that you’ll never lose each other in the dark again and considering making secret codes, but Nadia’s obvious desire to pull you into her lap halts the conversation. She kisses you until you’re out of breath and slips a hand under your shirt, but before she can lay you down on the bed, you grab her shoulders and sit back up.

“Oh, Nadia, come on, it would be a shame to break the theme of the day right now. Let me spoil you to the end.” 

Her first reaction is to raise an eyebrow and smirk in disbelief, but then she sees the determination on your face and complies. “You deserve it, darling,” You coo, burying your face into the crook of her neck, and lay her down on the silky bed sheets.

You undress her slowly and the sole sounds you hear are your breaths and the fabrics shifting, though you’re not sure whether the palace is enveloped in a serene silence or the world has stopped in its place for the two of you. The emerald looks ethereal on her skin, catching the pale moonlight in one of its faces. Time stops until, with an easy movement, the gem glitters, refracting light differently, beautifully still.

The dress is now carefully settled on the chair nearest to the bed and Nadia watches you with nothing but curiosity in her eye. Had you not seen her this bare so many times before, you would have taken a long moment to marvel at her beauty, but tonight it’s not your needs you must tend to, it’s hers. So you climb the bed again and, crawling backwards until she can only see you above her knees, you work your way back up on a trail of kisses. No inch of her legs is left uncared for, from calf to the soft skin of her inner thigh, then you pause to move her hips and reposition yourself. You drag your nails on her side and observe her stomach moving evenly. Nadia is incredibly patient, never breaking her gaze from you, and allows you to control the pace. It’s almost as if she likes it, you think, smiling mischievously. Oh, how quick she was to drop the guard!

“Would you like me to go on?” You tease, your mouth inches away from her abdomen.

“It would be rather rude to stop now.”

With your lips pressed to her skin, you move your hands up along her ribcage until your thumbs find the outline of her breasts. Then with one long lick your mouth is on her chest, between them. You look up enticingly, but she simply smiles and cards her fingers through your hair. What about this? Your thumbs circle her nipples once, twice, then pinch them lightly. Her breath hitches ever so slightly at this, and you repeat the motion until they’re hard under your fingers. Still playing with her breasts, you resume your kisses on her collarbone, shoulders and arms then back to her neck and her plump lips waiting for you.

A hand travels to her sex and cups it firmly, earning a gasp from Nadia. You caress it and she squirms underneath you, more so once you take a nipple between your lips and suck lightly. You can feel her growing more and more wet under your touch and slip a finger through her folds. She rolls her hips forward, but when you don’t add friction, she speaks up. “I want you.”

“Where? Here?” You rub her smooth entrance.

“Yes, right there.”

“As you wish, Countess.”

She opens her legs to receive you, and sighs in relief when you kiss her sensitive clit. You hold her down with both hands and begin with long, careful licks, applying more pressure as she heats up, urging you with a fist in your hair to suck harder. You devour her until her moans grow breathier and the grip on your scalp tightens. That’s when you notice she tenses, and not just from the pleasure building up; she thinks you’ll stop. But you don’t, your mouth works her clit with zealous licks, and she comes quicker than you expected, with a deep moan that shudders through her whole body. You grip her shaking knees as you rise and give her a smug smile, chin sleek with her arousal.

No sooner has she caught her breath Nadia is already reaching at your clothes, pulling you into a heated kiss that gets you off the track, but you come to your senses. “Oof,” you scold her, fixing your collar. “I wished this wouldn’t be necessary, but if you can’t help yourself…”

You disappear from her side and come back immediately with a strip of violet silk. You raise her wrists above her head and she stiffens instinctively, but then she sighs and bites down a smile. She allows you to bind her to the headboard then tests the strength of your knot, visibly amused by the change of roles, if not a little awkward. 

“If you want me to do something, you need only ask,” you purr, feeling her wrists to make sure the binding isn’t too tight.

She straightens her back, bringing her chest forward. “I will keep that in mind. As for now, I would like you to begin.”

“Begin what?” It sure feels good, asking these frustrating questions.

She points with her chin to the sheets. “Whatever it is that you plan with that.”

You look down to the object that fell out of your pocket, a finely smoothed crystal not longer and not thicker than your little finger. You kept that for later, but now that you’re here… 

Her legs are still shaking as you settle between them again and her eyes follow you closely, trying to guess your next move. You drag your lips across her thigh, scraping it lightly with your teeth, and use your thumb to stroke her core.

“Ha-ah!” Her hips jerk when you press the crystal on her clit and it starts pulsing. She blushes, embarrassed by her reaction, and you can’t suppress a chuckle. You run your other hand over her leg and focus on the toy, enhancing the vibration just slightly, and she hums at the sensation. Nadia presses closer to the source of pleasure and once you judge by the sounds she makes that she wants more, you slip a digit inside her, then two. You’d gladly pump into her until she gets off, but knowing how much stronger delaying makes the orgasm, you don’t spend too long fingering her and weaken the pulse until it ceases. And of course, the needy look on Nadia’s face is immensely gratifying. 

“My, my,” She says, “Aren’t you a bit cruel? This is my special day after all.”

You laugh and lean in to kiss her fondly. “It’s not cruel, Nadi.” You jump from the bed and cross the room to where the canopy obstructs her view. “It only gets better, I promise.”

Pleasuring Nadia, having her tied on the bed and so vulnerable under your touch, it gave you a sense of pride, a newfound desire to lead her on, and yet the biggest rush comes when you reveal yourself to her, moments later, sporting her favorite strap.

It’s sweet and slow at first, with many lingering kisses. You hold her as your hips motion in and out leisurely and barely increase the speed until she says so. You’re worshiping her with your eyes and she doesn’t dare to close hers; you just look at each other. Then she touches your necklace and now in near darkness your bodies are coated in a rich green that throws shadows on the tangled sheets and sparkles in Nadia’s crimson eyes. She says “More,” and a bold movement of your hips that hits the right spot makes her muffle a moan against your shoulder. 

Your hand rests on her neck then goes up, brushing her lips with your index, and to your surprise, she opens her mouth and takes the finger in. The warmth of her tongue and the feeling of her teeth scraping your skin is enough to make you see red, but when she begins sucking you feel like you lost your upper hand. 

You kiss her forehead and untie the knot holding her down. She wastes no time and tangles her fingers in your hair, pulling you into a searing kiss, and you grant it to her, but once you part for air you get off her and kneel on the bed.

“Turn around,” you say, your tone much less imposing than you expected. Nadia settles on all fours in front of you and before you can stop yourself you spank her, then freeze.

“I-I didn’t mean to… Sorry.”

“Dear, this really isn’t something to apologize for.” She looks at you over her shoulder. “The view must have been too tempting.”

You kiss the spot where you hit her, then grab her hips and bury the dildo inside her fully and ask “Fast or slow?”

“Fast, damn it,” She groans.

More than happy to oblidge, you proceed to fuck her earnestly, until her moans turn into whimpers and her whimpers turn into breathless cries. When you start panting, you retrieve the crystal that was abandoned on the bed and you reach around to her bud longing for attention. You can tell she’s close, so you strain and pick up the pace, wet sounds filling your ears.

She places her hand over the one holding the crystal on her clit and you feel the magic flowing through your fingertips, so heavy it makes you dizzy. Your necklaces glow at once and for a split second you wonder how did she do that, but then you remember you’re married to Nadia.

She grabs your ass cheek, urging you to go deeper, and moans your name, her voice intoxicatingly lustful. You wrap your other arm around her waist and now the two of you are as close as you can get, your bodies slamming together with each thrust.

“Oh, don’t you dare stop now—“

Her mouth drops open in a silent cry, her back arches and her eyes squeeze shut. After the first wave of ecstasy, she lets out a keen moan and she sinks back into the mattress, trembling and panting. Exhausted yourself, you discard the strap and collapse next to her.

She turns around and to your surprise, cuddles up against your side. You remember what she told you in the morning about never having been loved like this and you bring her closer to you. You can feel her heart racing in tandem with yours, and as you lay together, they slow down. 

“Every birthday is going to be special, I promise,” You say. “And every day.”

“And every night?” She chuckles, her voice tired a little hoarse.

You grin and press your lips on her forehead. “Not like this one, ‘cause I fear we’re gonna wind up drained.”

“Oh, are you tired already? The moon is still up, and until the sunrise, it’s still my birthday.”

What a woman, you think, closing your eyes. Just a minute to catch your breath.

**Author's Note:**

> *read as in 'WHO wants lasagna?'


End file.
